Nena
by Mania do Potter
Summary: A união entre duas famílias tão diferentes, e que no passado declararam-se inimigas, pode dar certo? Depende apenas de Rose e Scorpius...


* * *

**NENA**

O suor escorria abundante por sua testa, fazendo com que os cachos ruivos ficassem grudados em sua face já tão vermelha. Estava ofegante, extremamente cansada e suportando dores que antes classificaria como insuportáveis. As horas passavam voando, e não sabia o quanto mais agüentaria. Estava lá por um bem maior, mas enfrentando tudo solitária, desamparada, desprotegida.

_"Um, dois, três... Força! Um, dois, três... Força!"_

Seu homem, aquele que lhe protegia, que lhe resguardava, fora retirado de si, num momento tão especial e único para si. Como podia ter aceitado aquilo? Era ele que lhe dava forças em tudo que fazia na vida, e desde sempre fora apaixonada por ele, e justo agora ele lhe abandonava? Tudo bem, não havia sido uma decisão dele, mas o seu homem podia ter relutado em aceitar, podia ter sido mais firme, para poder apreciar o milagre da vida. Mas agora estava sozinha.

_"Um, dois, três... Força! Um, dois, três... Força!"_

Entretanto tinha que admitir que ele mais estivesse a atrapalhar que a ajudar. Seu grande nervosismo estava se transferindo a ela, estressando-a ainda mais, dificultando todo o trabalho que estava tendo, aumentado sua dor. A mão que apertava a sua lhe passava mais aflição que tranqüilidade. Isso significava uma única coisa: ele teria que sair.

_"Um, dois, três... Força! Um, dois, três... FORÇA!"_

O tempo passava e nenhum progresso era percebido, tanto por ela, quanto pelos medibruxos. Eles estavam a sua volta, munidos de cristais mágicos, que acompanhavam o seu estado e indicavam as condições do bebê e dela, poções, para estimular as contrações e aliviar em parte as dores e o cansaço, e instrumentos estranhos para si, que pretendiam utilizar assim que ocorresse o nascimento.

- Vamos pequena, você está quase conseguindo! Só mais um pouco! – falou carinhosamente um homem alto e moreno, possuidor de belas feições, falar por de trás de uma máscara azul. Permanecia segurando uma das pedras. – Força!

* * *

Andar, andar e andar. Era tudo o que fazia desde que lhe expulsaram quase a pontapés da sala de parto. Andava desesperado, de um lado para o outro, aflito demais com a demora. Já anoitecera e permanecia ali, firme e forte. Punia-se, por não poder estar lá dentro, segurando a delicada mão dela. Não poder estar lá, dando apoio a ela, não poder presenciar o mais fantástico dos momentos. Então o melhor que podia fazer, além de andar, era se culpar e suar, suar de tão nervoso que estava.

Tic-Tac Tic-Tac Tic-Tac

A família dela já estava toda lá, compartilhando de seu desespero, porém eles pelo menos não estavam quase surtando, como si. Os diversos ruivos estavam sentados, olhando de instante em instante para o grande relógio pendurado na parede da sala de espera. O padrinho dela saíra um instante para tentar arrancar alguma notícia, e até agora não voltara.

Tic-Tac Tic-Tac Tic-Tac

Os ponteiros negros do relógio pareciam não querer se adiantar. Na realidade, queriam lutar contra o tempo, e os segundo se faziam horas, e a cada que passava, ou assim achava, seu tormento aumentava. Não lhe permitiam a chegada dela. E percebeu ironicamente, que era uma grande ironia o tempo lutar contra si mesmo, e que tudo devia então ser uma grande paranóia de sua cabeça. Mas por sinal, uma paranóia bem real.

Tic-Tac Tic-Tac Tic-Tac

As enfermeiras passavam de lá para cá, procurando os familiares de outras recém acrescidas famílias, gerando grandes alegrias e comemorações com as notícias dos nascimentos, porém nunca se dirigiam a si. Abriam as portas dando passagem para elas irem ver os bebês que acabavam de chegar ao mundo. Criaturas tão indefesas, mas que eram capazes de desarmar qualquer um.

Tic-Tac Tic-Tac Tic-Tac

Seu sogro colocou as mãos em seus ombros fazendo-o parar, e levou-o até uma das confortáveis poltronas localizadas de frente para a porta que durante o dia lhe apelidara de "esperança".

- Fique calmo, dará tudo certo, sempre dá. E o principal: não se esqueça que ela está em ótimas mãos. – passou então um copo d'água para o genro.

- Está bem, eu tentarei. Mas o senhor sabe o quão difí.... – ele não completou a frase, pois escutara a porta se abrindo e uma enfermeira de rosto infantil vir em sua direção. A aflição que sentia disparou.

- Senhor, acho que gostaria de conhe... – ela mal começara a falar, porém interrompeu o discurso com o susto que levara ao ver o homem que a poucos minutos estava acabado, se levantar em um pulo e correr, correr o mais que podia, e atravessar a porta da "esperança".

* * *

_"Um, dois, três... Força! Um, dois, três... Força!"_

Ah! Não agüentava mais, não possuía mais forças. Estava tão perto, mas ao mesmo tempo tão longe. Entretanto tinha que continuar, por ela, por seu amado, pelo seu bebê e pela mão que segurava a sua. Oh, como era reconfortante saber que não estava sozinha, que tinha uma mão a qual apertar. Agora sabia que não estivera sozinha um só momento, tanto antes como depois da mão. Duas das pessoas em quem mais confiava na sua vida estavam ali, com ela. Sabia que ainda faltavam várias, mas sentia que nada mais lhe faltava para tudo acontecer.

Tinha que tentar mais uma vez, e sabia que agora iria conseguir. Procurou reunir forças, as quais pensava ao mais existirem, para realizar a qual ela sabia ser a última tentativa. Concentrou-se, e começou a forçar. Um, dois, três... FORÇA! Um choro.

Ela escutou. Era um choro, que a fez sentir-se a pessoa mais feliz da vida.

* * *

Saiu correndo, com vários ruivos em seu encalço. Disparou pelos corredores do hospital, desviando de todos que estavam a sua frente, passando por diversas portas que passavam pelos seus lados. Estavam todas cheias de enfeites de natal, e por trás era sempre possível ouvir vozes alegres, conversando e rindo alto. Velas flutuavam por todo o caminho, envoltas por esferas vermelhas e verdes. Os quadros de antigos medibruxos reclamavam, perguntando-se o porquê de tanta pressa e indiscrição, afinal, aquilo era um hospital.

Porém não se importava com nada disso, apenas com uma única coisa. Sua ruiva. Sua ruiva e o bebê. Queria chegar o mais rápido possível. Virou a direita num longo corredor, e parou diante de uma porta na qual se podia ler o nº 208 em bronze e em baixo do mesmo estava pendurada uma grande e bonita guirlanda. Abriu-a, e viu ela, com um pequeno embrulho de panos em seu colo. Ao seu lado dois homens olhavam ternamente para a ruiva. Um deles ainda trajava vestes de medibruxo.

Andou vagarosamente até a cama onde estava deitada a mulher, exausta e ainda completamente suada, com os cabelos caindo e grudando por toda a sua face. Era a cena mais linda em toda a sua vida. O restante dos ruivos foi entrando atrás de si, também observando tudo.

- Scorpius, nós temos uma menina! Uma linda menina! – falou a ruiva, permitindo lágrimas escorrerem e caírem em seu colo, enquanto tirava alguns panos, e mostrava a doce criança ao marido.

- Sim, é linda.

Todos estavam emocionados, admirando os dois. As mulheres, que ficaram mais tocadas, começaram a chorar, acompanhando Rose. Foram nove horas de trabalho de parto, mas valera cada momento. A ruiva passou a filha para o marido segurá-la um pouco, tentando não acordá-la.

A menina possuía um cabelo ralo, porém extremamente claro, fios loiros platinados. As pequenas mãzinhas estavam fechadas, agarradas as cobertinhas. Lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos também, se sentindo realizado, e o homem mais feliz do mundo. Tinha o narizinho de Rose. Na realidade, tirando os cabelos, parecia-lhe uma cópia perfeita de sua amada. Devolveu a pequenina para mãe, que por sinal logo passou para outra pessoa, aquela vestida de médico. Alvo abriu um grande sorriso ao segurar a pequenina criança.

- Já escolheram o nome da minha sobrinha? – perguntou o moreno, que tinha uma das mãos de seu pai no ombro direito, enquanto a outra era novamente segurada por Rose. Scorpius ia responder, quando ouviu um comentário irônico do sogro.

- Bem, ainda bem que é uma menina. Tinha medo de que se não fosse, a mania dos Malfoy's falasse mais alto, e eu tivesse um neto chamado Sagitárius, ou seja lá qual fosse o mês em que estivéssemos.

- Ronald! – repreendeu Hermione, dando também um beliscão no marido, enquanto todos, inclusive Scorpius, riam do comentário.

- Calma garoto, estava apenas brincando! – apressou-se a dizer, recebendo um olhar de aprovação da esposa.

- Acho bom mesmo, Weasley, que estivesse brincando. – respondeu friamente Draco, que acabava de entrar no quarto, junto de sua esposa, Astólia.

Todos riam ainda mais, criando um clima de descontração no ambiente, que momentos antes, era de emoção. Devido às risadas, a garotinha acordou, abrindo e fechando várias vezes os olhos. Puderam então notar que ela possuía íris de cor azul, um lindo azul claro.

- Bem como ia dizendo, já decidimos o nome faz um tempo. E não Sr. Weasley, se fosse menino, não seria Sagitárius.

- Eu e Scorpius demoramos muito para escolhê-lo, mas pensamos ter encontrado um perfeito. Serão duas homenagens. Bem vinda ao mundo, Ascella Hermione Weasley Malfoy.

A garotinha olhou para os pais que a observaram, e deu um lindo e pequeno sorriso desdentado, encantando a todos. Não havia coisa mais linda.

- Ei Rose, depois de todo o meu trabalho, quero segurar mais um pouco a minha sobrinha! – falou Alvo, brincando.

Começou então uma disputa para ver quem seguraria Ascella, ou Ella como futuramente seria reconhecida, e aqueles que no passado se juraram eternos inimigos, deixaram as diferenças de lado. Podiam não ser grandes amigos, mas se suportavam, tudo em função de Scorpius, Rose e Ascella Malfoy. A felicidade finalmente se fez presente.


End file.
